


It's a Dark Knight

by LigerCat



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Mild Gore, Prompt Fic, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 20:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20879861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LigerCat/pseuds/LigerCat
Summary: Phineas was getting sick of all these apocalypses.





	It's a Dark Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own.
> 
> In a way, this could be a prequel to another one of my fics, Hunger, even though it wasn't written with that in mind.

"Didn't we do this already?" Phineas shoved at one of rotting undead with his shield. Actually, it was Ferb's shield, and, boy, was it a good thing he'd decided to go as a knight this Halloween.

Ferb threw a rock at one of the zombies, taking off a good chuck of its head. "It seems these creatures have risen from the grave," he swung his mace at another, "rather than a malfunctioning machine."

Phineas was slightly disturbed by how much fun his brother was having with this. But Ferb hadn't been hiding the fact he'd wanted to try out that mace. On the bright side, none of these people were alive, unlike the last person he'd wanted to test it on.

"I guess the idea of these being really good animatronics is out?" Though the smell alone ruled that, Phineas could still hope. He glanced over his shoulder. Nothing behind them. So far.

The mace smacked into a zombie's head with a sicking crunch.

"Come on, bro, they're slow. We can run for it." Roughly twenty feet to the closest house. They could make it.

A zombie dragged itself along the ground towards him. One leg nothing but bleached bone.

Grimacing, Phineas slammed the shield down on its neck. Even decapitated, the mouth still snapped at him.

How these things were even moving with rotted muscles amazed him. If he had the chance, he'd love to take one apart and experiment.

Heck, they might have to if this latest apocalypse didn't clear up on its own. And, really, he was getting sick of all these apocalypses. Two last year, two this year, what was up with that?

Ferb had switched out the mace for a sword. Phineas didn't remember him bringing a sword, but seeing it didn't surprise him. It was too bad that their battle axe had disappeared with their haunted house last summer, it could've made a nice dent in the horde.

Speaking of hordes, another one turned onto the street. Some of them not looking as decayed as the ones they'd run into already.

"Ferb, let's go." He should have picked a different costume. Something metal like Ferb's.

But he had to pick Robin Hood and not even bring the bow.

Granted, he didn't know how to shoot a bow so that probably wouldn't have helped anyway.

"I don't wanna get bit."

That did it. Taking out the last zombie near them, Ferb turned and nodded.

"Great." Phineas gave a sigh of relief. Then the snapping head on the ground bit his shoe. He yelped, kicking out his foot.

The head flew off, exploding against the road with a shower of brain matter.

Ferb whistled in approval.

It was going to be a long night.


End file.
